


[podfic] Blood and November Magic

by Ellejabell



Category: The Scorpio Races - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellejabell/pseuds/Ellejabell
Summary: "Years have passed since my father was torn from his capall and trampled, but I think I recognize this horse’s shoulder, the curve of its back.This is the horse that did not eat my father. I am sure of it."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	[podfic] Blood and November Magic

**Author's Note:**

> A podfic of ["Blood and November Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646141).  
> by [Skatzaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/pseuds/skatzaa).  
> Thank you for giving me permission to read your beautiful fic!

**Blood and November Magic**

**by Skatzaa**

**read by Elle-ja-bell**

[ellejabell](https://soundcloud.com/user-350161575) · [[podfic] Blood and November Magic](https://soundcloud.com/user-350161575/podfic-blood-and-november-magic)

[Download MP3 here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jrWOKPc4RJxvoGCbNVjKemQhKolzyi3I/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening. This was made for the Voiceteam 2020 challenge NEVER HAVE I EVER... TILL NOW. You can find me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/elle-ja-bell).  
> .


End file.
